


Day 287 - Obedient to a fault

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [287]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Love, M/M, Orgasms, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"John. Are you all right?"</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 287 - Obedient to a fault

"John. Are you all right?"

"Apart from the fact that I can't breathe properly, I am fine."

"You say that as if it is my fault."

"You say that as if it isn't."

"I _slipped_."

"And decided to grab my shoulder for support but instead of steadying yourself you somehow managed to knock both of us down. And _then_ you landed on top of me."

"You like it when I'm on top."

The weight of Sherlock’s surprisingly heavy body shifted, but did not move off. John chuckled and pushed at Sherlock without much success. Instead of moving to get up, he seemed about to settle in.

"Usually, yes. Not while we are lying in the middle of Regent's Park in a pile of snow. Get off. My butt is getting cold."

***

"John. Are your all right?"

"Apart from the fact that I can't breathe properly, I am fine."

"You say that as if it is my fault."

"You say that as if it isn't."

"I..."

"You just shagged me into the mattress and then collapsed on top of me."

"I merely felt the need to prove that you enjoy it immensely when I’m on top. And you told me to ‘get off’ earlier, which I thereby did. Plus, you’re warm now."

John hugged him close and laughed.

“Yeah. Especially my butt.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'winter'.
> 
> Ever wanted a story by me custom written for your prompt? You can bid on me for the AO3 fundraiser. I am very excited! Check it out [here](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/anarion)!
> 
> [](http://s1098.photobucket.com/user/erida-adire/media/Gif%202/tumblr_ml2jzweBoG1rag9mso1_500_zps7e89acbb.jpg.html)


End file.
